Rralz Song Contest 15
|winner = |windance = |entries = 25 |debut =TBA |return = |withdraw = TBA |null = TBA|opening = |interval = |pre =|nex2 =}} Rralz Song Contest 15, often referred to as RRSC 15 will be the 15th edition of the Rralz Song Contest. The 15th edition will be presented by Anke Engelke, Judith Rakers and Stefan Raab. Location :For further information see Düsseldorf is the capital city of the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia and centre of the Rhine-Ruhr metropolitan region with a population of 11 million people.[ Düsseldorf is an international business and financial centre and renowned for its fashion and trade fairs.within the Blue Banana, the city is headquarters to five Fortune Global 500 and several DAX companies. Messe Düsseldorf claims to organise nearly one fifth of all world‘s premier trade shows. Culturally, Düsseldorf is known for its academy of fine arts (Kunstakademie Düsseldorf, e.g. Joseph Beuys, Emanuel Leutze, August Macke, Gerhard Richter, Sigmar Polke and Andreas Gursky), its pioneering influence on electronic/experimental music (Kraftwerk) and its relatively large Japanese community. As a city by the river Rhine, Düsseldorf is a stronghold for Rhenish Carnival celebrations. Every year in July more than 4.5 million people visit the city's Largest Fair on the Rhine funfair. As the seventh most populous city in Germany by population within city limits and a Larger Urban Zone population of 1.5 million,Mercer's 2012 Quality of Living survey ranked Düsseldorf sixth city in the world. Art-loving Elector Jan Wellem and his wife Anna Maria Luisa de' Medici of Tuscany, were the patrons of Düsseldorf's first significant cultural activities in the 17th and 18th centuries. Heinrich Heine, whose 200th birthday was celebrated in 1997, Clara and Robert Schumann as well as Felix Mendelssohn are the most prominent artists related to the city. Artistic impulses were often born in the Academy of Fine Arts and the names of Paul Klee, Joseph Beuys, Gerhard Richter as well as Albert Bierstadt are associated with the institution (Düsseldorf School). The Düsseldorf cultural scene comprises traditional and avant-garde, classical and glamorous. The world famous state art collection of North Rhine-Westphalia, the highly acclaimed Deutsche Oper am Rhein (opera), and the Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus (theatre), artistic home of Gustaf Gründgens, are major elements of Düsseldorf's reputation as a centre of the fine arts. Bidding Phase On 21 June 2014, the producers announced that the Esprit Arena would be the host venue for the contest. 60.000 people are probably expected to be guests during the live shows. Awards The winners of these awards will get a ticket for the grand final of the next edition of RRSC! Participating countries The countries who will participate will have to do a contrat who says that "The user who has submited a song has the right to chose how much he/she can take the country!" So the contrat is from 3 to 5 editions! The countries who are participating are: Semi-Final 1 [[Germany] will vote too in this semi-final. Only 7 countries will be qualified. Semi-Final 2 Germany will vote too in this semi-final. Only 7 countries will be qualified. Grand Final Category:RRSC